


What Did You Do?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Getting Arrested, Kids Beings Kids, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Phil comes to pick up Ranboo and Tommy from the police station and forgets to ask questions.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Kudos: 139





	What Did You Do?

“We aren’t smart enough to improvise through this kind of thing!” Ranboo yelled.

“Yes we are,” Tommy encouraged. “We don’t know nobody.”

“Yes we do very much know people! Who are we going to call when the cops let use a phone?”

“Oh. The cops won’t find us.”

A siren goes off in the distance.

“We’re calling Phil.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

Philza turned around to the backseat of the car where Tommy and Ranboo where sitting. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

Ranboo lowered his head to watching his hands fiddle around. “You mean they didn’t tell you?”

“They were pretty loose on details of what actually happened.”

“You picked us up from the police station.”

“Yeah.” Phil started up the engine. “The police station. I didn’t ask questions. I just came to pick you two up.”

“Thank Phil,” Tommy said in a quiet voice.

“What did you do Tommy?”

“Nothing.”

“Ranboo do I need to be worried?”

“Of course, but we have it covered.”

Phil chuckled and backed out of the parking space. "Am I dropping you off at Techno's?"

"Well we aren't telling mother I was picked up by the cops now are we?"

"Of course now," Phil laughed. "How could I be so foolish?"


End file.
